Bashed To Death
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: What if Brian hadn't gone to Justins prom? There will be a Justin POV and a Brian POV
1. Chapter 1

Duly note I adore Justin Taylor with all my heart and in no way wish this would have happened to him or anything I just thought it'd make for a interesting what if.

On with the show btw this is my first QAF fanfic so... bash nicely.

_No-Pun Intended_

**Justin's POV**

"See you later Daph, I had a lot of fun." I smiled at her trying to make it as convincing as possible. Yeah, it was fun but I really wish Brian would have agreed to come. I would have loved to see the look on all their faces when my more then gorgeous Not-Boy Friend walked in.

"Me two Justin, Robs waiting for me out in the car do you want to walk me, you know make sure I get there okay?" She laughed. Rob the guy she ended up dancing with for most of the prom leaving me to sit on my ass like bum, not like I felt much like dancing any way, fuck Saint James and every one in it.

"Sure." I held out my arm to her and she laced hers through mine as I walked her down into the parking lot. I could see Rob waiting a few feet away and I had to hold back a smile. Daphne had gotten a hot one I will admit.

"I love you Justin." She hugged me close. I was glad to have our friendship back to normal after all that virgin craziness.

"Love you too Daph now go out and have some fun." I let go of her.

"You sure you have a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah I'll just call my mom or Debbie or you know some one well come out to pick up their sunshine." I smiled before walking away trying to get Daphne to get in the car before the guy got bored and she got fucked out of a fuck. I went around the corner leaning against the back fender of a black limousine. I pulled out my cell phone but I never got a chance to dial the number because it clattered to the floor when it was pushed from my finger tips.

"Hey Taylor." Chris Hobbs smirked,. I could tell he was totally drunk out of his mind. "You waiting for your butt fucking boyfriend?" He slurred. I looked down for my cell phone to call for my ride so I could get out of here as fast as I could and away from this ass hole but what I saw made me loose all the color from my face and my stomach fly into my throat.

"C-chris." I stuttered. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh oh yes I do Taylor. Do you know why?" He asked lifting up the silver titanium bat and running his fingers up it. I considered screaming for help but we were to far away and the music was too loud. "Because you're a little cock sucking fagot." He grabbed me by the tie and threw me to the ground my face smashed into the cold cement my nose breaking, I could hear the sickening crunch but I didn't even have time to cry out before I heard him.

"Goodbye Justin." I barley felt it and the last thing I saw was Brian's face and I hoped and prayed for one simple thing...

_That he would remember me... _

There will be a part 2 and it will be from Brian's POV

But only get the next part if I get enough reviews...

So... REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Brian's POV: Part 1

I woke up this morning and for some reason, something was aching me in my gut. It just sort of felt like a cold lump in the center of my stomach. I don't know how to describe it... Sort of like right after you each a piece of Deb's meat loaf and it feels like its still sitting there jerking you around for the rest of the night.

Right now I was getting out of my jeep to go into the diner. The doors were opening and I could see Deb just up a head setting up the lemon bars in the glass platter. I walked over to the table sitting down in the booth with Ted and Emmett. They all looked at me and I knew before they said any thing. They felt bad, _Poor little Bri Bri lost his best friend Mikey to the big bad forest and Dr. Dav. _But, for some stupid, odd, fucked up reason I was thinking I've still got Justin and I won't be getting rid of him any time soon... And some how, some way, that comforted me some what... Hey I said some what. Deb walked over looking some what depressed and for a lady in bright red wig and a rainbow vest that kind of hard.

"I fell like all my sons are abandoning me." She said her voice cracking in that normally annoying manner.

"Deb its just Michel gone of to top the tall timbers." I drawled opening up a menu.

"No not just him. Sunshine didn't come home last night. I waited up until three o'clock in the morning for him and he never came." She sniffled.

"Maybe he was off fucking like the rest of the world should be." I snorted looking through the menu noting everything that could give a fat American an immediate heart attack. Then as I expected, I was slapped in the back of the head.

"What if he was dragged of by drag queens Brian? I've heard that happened to a blonde boy in New York." She said nervously.

"Lucky him maybe they powdered him up and made him sing the latest rendition of Cher..." I rolled my eyes.

"Your absolutely no help, ass hole." She yelled before grabbing her dish towel and storming into the kitchen.

"Has he ever been?" Emmett asked in his normal queerish manner.

"Nope." I said before walking up grabbing a lemon bar and dumping three dollars on the counter.

"Thanks for the squares Deb. When you find little boy lost tell him I'm ordering Tai tonight he can show or starve its his choice."I shrugged my coat back on.

"You can deliver your own messages Mr. Kinney." She said grabbing the money and putting it in the register.

"Fine I will." I said knowing he'd anser for me because Im well... _Me. _I quickly dialed his number and put it up to my ear walking back to my jeep and getting in the drivers seat.

"Hello Brian." A quivering voice said from the other side.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

_BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ_

**5 reviews before you get part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Brians POV:

I was beyond confused. One why was Mrs. Taylor -I mean Jennifer answering his phone and two why did it sound like she was about to fall apart. I could here her harsh sobs breaking through the phone.

"Jennifer... Are you alright." I asked. I mean obviously she wasn't okay but what else are you supposed to say to a crying woman?

"Brian- I just need to know." She choked. "The last time you saw Justin- Was he happy?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked in deep confusion.

"Just tell me." She demanded. "Was he happy?" She sobbed.

"Isn't the little twat always happy? Its like the boys on uppers or something." I laughed but it wasn't whole heartedly. "Why you didn't get in another fight did you?" I asked really not wanting to make ANOTHER trip to New York with Ted, Emmett and... That still stung.

"I-I wish." She whimpered softly into the phone.

"Okay Mrs. Taylor can please tell me what's wrong because your making my nervous as hell." I told her looking at my arms the hairs standing up slightly.

"I'll meet you at your loft." She said softly and there was a little click and she was gone. I bit my lip and looked out the wind shield. I started my jeep my hand shaking ever so slightly. I didn't like this... I didn't like this one tiny bit... I pulled down the road as quickly as I could not caring about the traffic coming one way or another the only thing I cared about was returning to my home and meeting Justin's mom. Go figure... I parked on the side of the street unlocked the door throwing it open taking the elevator to the top floor and all in record speed. I knew she wouldn't be there yet but it still felt necessary. I grabbed a bottle of vodka because what ever Mrs. Taylor had to tell me it was probably something better handled not sober. I took a long gulp and leaned against my counter.

There was a small shaking knock at the door and I pushed off walking towards the door. I reached for the handle twice before actually gripping it a pulling it open. Standing in my door way was Justin's mother and she looked at least five years older not that'd I'd risk telling her that. Her eyes were rimmed with deep red as if she had not yet stopped crying and fresh tears fell from her glassy blue eyes. All of a sudden she was hugging me crying all over my shirt big sloppy tears.

"Jennifer-Jen-Jennifer?" I asked. I didn't like this... "if this is about Justin not coming home last night I'm sure he just-."

"Justin's dead." She said.

"Found a trick and decided... what did you say?" I asked looking at her .

"He's dead Brian." She said hollowly.

"What do you mean he's- He cant be be-." I tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"But he is." She said softly as if not believing what she was saying herself.

"How?" I said staring un -seeingl up at the ceiling.

"Another student at the school bashed him- in the back of the head- with a baseball bat." She choked out.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor for coming to tell me that." I said softly.

"Brian?" She asked her blood shot eyes slightly wider.

"You know the way out." I said softly walking stiffly unseeingly toward my bed. I heard her stand there for a second or two before turning and walking out the door slamming it harshly behind her. I wrenched off my top jacket throwing it harshly on the floor my dress shirt fallowing it and then my pants. I pulled down the covers and sat down I turned of the lights including the blue one behind me. I pulled the covers up over my head and turned my face side ways. I closed my eyes not thinking not feeling just forcing myself into unconsciousness and hoping to god that when I woke up...

_This would only be a dream... _

**5 more b4 you get the next part **


End file.
